Première nuit, premier sommeil
by Didou367
Summary: Cette nuit, Gaara va dormir. C'est la première fois et il ne sait absolument pas comment ça va se passer. Heureusement, une personne inattendue va être là pour l'aider.


Le discours est toujours le même, les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto n'appartiennent à autre que Masashi Kishimito.  


* * *

Le firmament était d'un noir d'encre, éclairé par de multiples lucioles à la lueur argentée, au milieu desquelles trône la pleine lune au visage bienveillant. Un vent glacial soufflait dans le désert de Suna, soulevant quelques grains de sable ocre pour les reposer plus loin, rapetissant des dunes, en agrandissant d'autres. Tel était le cycle de la vie du désert.

Et derrière sa fenêtre à la forme imparfaitement ronde, Gaara observe ce spectacle nocturne si familier à ses yeux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas contemplé l'éclat des étoiles lors de ses longues nuits blanches solitaires ? La réponse était simple : Toute sa vie.

Ces astres lumineux, cette lune changeante, cette voûte céleste sombre, tout cela faisait depuis toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. Il les avait toujours observés, que ce soit avec des yeux de monstre sanguinaire et insensible, d'enfant solitaire et perdu ou même de Kazekage incertain mais volontaire.

Ces nuits blanches qui lui étaient imposées de par la présence de Shukaku, le bijû à une queue… Seulement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Shukaku avait quitté à tout jamais sa vie, à son grand-bonheur, il devait bien l'avouer, bien que cela facilite la tâche à l'Akatsuki, chose dont il était peu fier. Et donc, Shukaku n'étant plus enfermé dans son corps, il vivait d'une manière nouvelle, aux surprise toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, le rouquin allait faire quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire pour lui. Il allait dormir. Pour la toute première fois dans sa vie, il n'admirerait pas la nuit silencieuse du désert d'un regard résigné à ne jamais connaître la douceur d'un oreiller, à ne jamais se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.

A ne jamais succomber à la jetée innocente du marchant de sable, pensa t-il, un infime sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment cela devait se passer, ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui était pour les autres tout à fait normal était pour lui quelque chose d'incroyable, un concept qui lui échappait totalement. Il en avait parlé à son frère, Kankuro, et celui-ci l'avait quelque peu effrayé, avec ses ''cauchemars''. Il avait lui-même peur d'en faire ainsi que l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur lui. D'ailleurs, le marionnettiste avait aperçu la lueur d'angoisse qui s'était animée dans les orbes azurs clairs de son frère et s'était empressé de le rassurer en affirmant d'un air gêné que les cauchemars ne venaient tourmenter que les êtres aux âmes troublées, ce qui avait plutôt inquiété davantage le jeune homme, se sachant lui-même âme troublée par son passé maculé de sang. Le brun avait fait mention d'une autre chose, les rêves. D'après lui, ils étaient étranges, voire surréalistes. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs intrigué. Notre subconscient pouvait donc inventer de telles choses…

Le Kazekage n'avait pas osé demander conseil à sa sœur pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ses histoires stupides. En fait, elle n'était même pas au courant du fait qu'il allait ''franchir le pas'' aujourd'hui. Il se demanda tout de même ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu s'il lui en avait parlé. Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Tant pis…

Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas dit car il lui avait toujours semblé que c'était elle que la mort de leur mère avait le plus marqué. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait passé le plus de temps avec elle. Peut-être tout simplement car il avait l'impression que Temari ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Il lui avait pris sa mère, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre marque d'affection. Sans doute était-elle répugnée rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir pour frère celui qui avait tué sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il quitta des yeux l'extérieur montré par sa fenêtre pour se tourner vers l'intérieur, sa chambre. Celle-ci comptait un lit double ainsi qu'une table de chevet et un placard pour seuls meubles. Ce lit toujours impeccable, jamais défait. Pas un seul pli… Personne ne s'était jamais allongé, ou même assis sur ce lit. Personne n'y avait jamais fermé les yeux, personne n'y avait songé, personne n'y avait cauchemardé. Personne ne s'y était réveillé.

D'un pas silencieux, Gaara s'approcha du meuble. Il caressa du bout des doigts la couverture. Elle était douce. Hésitant, il s'assit dessus, s'appuyant le moins possible, comme s'il craignait de froisser le tissu. Quelque part, pendant tout ce temps, le lit n'avait pas été dérangé, le faire aujourd'hui lui semblait presque être sacrilège.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur carmin, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. A ce rythme-là, il allait rester ainsi toute la nuit, au lieu de dormir comme il était prévu au départ. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une nuit sans sommeil de plus, à présent qu'Ichibi n'était plus scellé en lui. Il devait le faire cette nuit, ne serait-ce que pour être opérationnel en tant que Kazekage. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et le manque de sommeil ne ferait qu'augmenter les chances qu'il en fasse une.

Il serra le poing. Non, il ne devait commettre aucune faute, il devait être un Kazekage parfait, pour répondre aux attentes de tout le monde, de tous les villageois de Suna. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance, pas question de les décevoir. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire apprécier d'eux.

« Gaara ? »

Le susnommé se tourna vers la porte. Temari se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Sa farouche chevelure blond cendré tombait de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules minces. Le jeune homme s'étonna de la tenue légère de sa sœur, seulement vêtue d'un débardeur vert émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux, ainsi que d'un mini-short noir découvrant ses cuisses galbées. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait vraiment les formes de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine à la taille exacte, ses jambes longues à n'en plus finir… Il était clair que sa sœur était une belle femme, l'une des plus convoitées du village. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Il étrange pour lui de se dire que c'était la première fois qu'il regardait véritablement sa sœur.

Il remercia la pénombre de cacher les rougeurs dont il sentait la chaleur au niveau de ses joues et se maudit de penser d'une telle manière à Temari.

« Oui ? , répondit-il finalement d'une voix qui se voulait impassible.

La blonde ne dit rien, s'approchant de son pas impérieux qui en disait long sur l'estime qu'elle avait de soi-même. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Gaara et planta son regard de jade dans celui, turquoise, de celui-ci. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux de Temari. Des prunelles d'un vert captivant, en amande. Les mêmes que celles de sa défunte mère d'après ce qu'il avait vu sur les photos.

-Il paraît que cette nuit, tu as prévu de… dormir, murmura t-elle.

Le Kazekage soupira. Kankuro lui en avait donc fait part. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne… Enfin bon, d'une certaine manière, il savait que Temari serait mise au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à qui l'on pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Et je voulais voir comment ça se passait, poursuivit-elle. Je veux dire, étant donné que c'est la première fois et que d'après Kankuro, tu avais l'air soucieux. Je suppose que cet abruti a commencé par les mauvais côtés de la chose.

-Les cauchemars, précisa t-il.

Il se sentit comme un pauvre enfant apeuré après cette prise de parole hésitante. Le visage de sa sœur se fit rassurant et elle ébouriffa tendrement sa tignasse rousse, un sourire doux aux lèvres qui lui était peu commun.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira t-elle d'un air affligé. Quel con, ajouta t-elle pour elle-même.

Gaara esquissa un faible sourire à l'entente du juron marmonné par sa sœur. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté bougon qu'il trouvait assez comique. Conjugué à cette tendance à la grossièreté, ses colères pouvaient être particulièrement cocasses lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui. Fort heureusement, cela arrivait rarement, elle s'en prenait plus souvent à son frère.

-Et je suppose qu'avec toutes ces histoires, tu n'es plus aussi sûr de vouloir tenter l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin détourna ses orbes azurs clairs, concentrant son regard sur la lune souriante au milieu de ce ciel d'encre. La jeune femme y décela une réponse positive. Elle caressa doucement la joue pâle de son frère qui ferma les yeux, savourant cette démonstration d'affection si rare. Trop rare. Il aurait aimé être cajolé plus souvent. Sans doute un vestige du passé…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui chuchota t-elle d'une voix maternelle. Si tu veux, je peux dormir avec toi. Je peux veiller sur toi.

Dormir avec lui ? Le Kazekage réfléchit à cette proposition. L'idée de passer cette première nuit avec sa sœur lui était rassurante. Les cauchemars lui paraissaient bien moins effrayants ainsi. Après tout, si Temari était à ses côtés, il n'avait à avoir peur de rien, non ? C'est du moins comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

-Je… Je veux bien, accepta t-il finalement.

La blonde lui fit un sourire tendre. Qui disparut malheureusement bien vite au profit d'une expression revêche, bien plus coutumière à la kunoichi, malgré le fait que Gaara n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison de ce visage contrarié.

-Tu ne t'es même pas mis en pyjama, grogna t-elle, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses iris émeraudes.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Effectivement… Il ne portait pas la tenue caractéristique de son grade mais les vêtements qui constituaient son uniforme de ninja. Temari soupira puis commença à lui enlever son armure puis sa tunique pourpre.

-Que fais-tu, Temari ?

-J'te déshabille, tiens. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas dormir dans cette tenue. – Sous le regard interrogateur de son frère – Bon sang, Gaara, la moindre des choses, c'est de se mettre en pyjama.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens.

-Tant de choses n'ont pas vraiment de sens en ce monde… Voilà.

Elle laissa traîner quelques instants sa main sur le torse imberbe du roux puis la posa sur le lit. La silhouette longiligne de celui-ci n'aurait jamais laissé imaginer ces muscles finement taillés. Elle devait bien avouer que cette découverte la laissait pantoise.

-Ca va Temari ? , s'inquiéta Gaara en voyant celle-ci figée.

-Oui, bien sûr. En tout cas, t'es peut-être pas en pyjama, mais tu peux très bien dormir en caleçon.

-Euh…

Etre en caleçon devant sa sœur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais tant pis.

-Et maintenant ? , demanda t-il, hésitant. »

Temari prit l'oreille qu'elle mit contre le mur, puis s'assit. En tapotant la place à côté d'elle, elle invita Gaara qui s'exécuta sans bruit. Elle le colla doucement contre elle, entoura sa taille d'une main et caressa tendrement ses cheveux roux de l'autre. La tête du jeune Kazekage était posée contre sa poitrine, faisant office d'oreiller. Elle ramena la couverture sur leurs corps.

« Et maintenant, répondit-elle, tu fermes les yeux et tu dors. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et rouvrit donc les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Temari ? , appela t-il doucement. Tu dors ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ennuyait sa sœur.

-Je n'ai rien dit, se rétracta t-il. Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je t'ennuie. Je suis désolé.

-Mais non. Dis-moi, tu as fait le vide dans ta caboche ? , questionna t-elle.

-Eh bien… Non.

-Fais-le. Y'a que comme ça que tu arriveras à t'endormir. »

Il s'exécuta. Pour faire le vide, il décida de se concentrer les battements du cœur de sa sœur. Ceux-ci étaient réguliers, d'une vitesse normale. La caresse douce de sa sœur, sa respiration apaisante… Ce fut ainsi qu'il se laissa aller pour la première fois aux bras de Morphée, percevant à grand-peine un murmure avant de sombrer.

_« Je t'aime, petit-frère. »_


End file.
